Auguste Valentine d'Albret de Luynes
Auguste Valentine d'Albret de Luynes (20th July 1735 - Present) was a Grandelumierian nobleman, the Duc de Chaulnes ''and later in his life, the ''Duc de Luynes. Born in 1735 at Le Château d'Argenteuil , Grandelumiere to the Duc and Duchesse de Luynes. Valentine is the second eldest of 5 children. He is known for his quick-witted nature, his charismatic personality and for his closeness to Monseigneur le Dauphin, ''Louis Auguste. Early Life '''Birth' Auguste Valentine d'Albret de Luynes was born on the 20th of July 1735 to the Duc and Duchesse de Luynes. Valentine was the second eldest son of the pair and granted the title Duc de Chaulnes upon birth. He would be treated as most noble children were, despite not being the heir to his family. Childhood Valentine would be put through the same level of education which was expected of the nobility. He excelled in areas such as politics, geography and language. He found a love for literature and many other arts early on. As his life proceeded on, he would continue to develop his talents, excelling in signing, playing the harpsichord, painting and even fashion design. Alongside the arts, Valentine also found a love of outdoor sports, taking up horseback riding as a hobby, and occasionally going hunting in his spare time. Things such as these would help him remain in fairly good physical condition for most of his life. Adolescence Valentine spent most of his adolescent years out of the public eye, deciding instead to remain at the Chateau de Luynes, despite his father's wishes for him to do just the opposite. It was during this period that he would find time to develop his passion for the arts and decide on which paths to proceed. At 16 he created a painting depicting the Chateau de Luynes in the snow. Then at 18, he would compose a small piece of music on the harpsichord, which was never bestowed a title. It would not be until adulthood that his life at court would begin. Court of Louis XIV Early Life at Court At the age of 22, Valentine would see the death of his father, the Duc de Luynes. It was after this and his brother's subsequent succession to the seat of their house that he would accompany his brother in residency at the Chateau de Argenteuil. he would establish himself quickly as a knowledgeable man, adjusting quickly to the ins-and-outs of everyday life at court. He would quickly befriend Louis Alexandre Hercules de Rochecouart de Mortemart, Duc de Mortemart. Marriage In early 1758, Valentine's brother, the Duc de Luynes, would insist that he marry. At first Valentine was not open to this but he soon changed his mind and became accustomed to the idea. A short while after, an agreement was reached between the Duc de Luynes and the Comte d'Epinac, the head of House de Clermont de Tonnerre. In April of 1758 Auguste married Irene Pauline de Clermont de Tonnerre, the Mademoiselle de Montoison. While love did not exist at first in the marriage, it soon grew to as their personalities matched as did their desires. The marriage was consummated within the next year, with their daughter, Isabeau Seraphine, being born in March of 1759. While many were not pleased with the birth of a daughter, Valentine loved his first born very much. Fracture of Maison d'Albret de Luynes With his marriage to Irene Pauline, this facilitated the creation of the cadet house, d'Albret de Luynes de Chaulnes. After a lengthy discussion between the two brothers, it would be decided that the Duchy de Chaulnes would remain as Auguste's courtesy title and he would take on the Principality de Grimberghen, County de Dunois, the Barony de Bonnetable and some Seigneuries. While mostly happy with the arrangement, Valentine pushed for the Duchy de Chaulnes to become his officially, but his brother remained against such, allowing for it to remain as his courtesy title and no more. This was enough of a disagreement to come between the two brothers, effectively fracturing the barely sustainable relationship, existing only in blood from then on. The feud between the brothers continued for years, at one point culminating in the Duc de Luynes threatening Valentine and his family. This fracture however came to a fruitful end in 1763 when the Duc de Luynes publicly apologized to Valentine for his comments and threats to his family. Valentine's Aide-de-Camp Shortly after the creation of his cadet house, Valentine was noted to hire an aide-de-camp. This was to assist him in the matters of his house, and his chosen aide, Francois Henri Dubois, was seen around the court following the Duc often. This would cause some people to give odd looks or stares to the Duc, all of which he brushed off. Soon enough, his aide became a regular sight in his social circles, and soon became unseen and unheard except for by Valentine. It was noted that during private events and audiences Valentine would send the aide away. His aide was charged with assisting him with his budget and other house matters. Chateau de Janvry After settling into matters with his house and life at court, Valentine went to work on his new residence. Within the Principality de Grimberghen sat an old family residence, the Chateau de Janvry. This residence was used by his father's sister, Marie Sophie Augustine d'Albret de Luynes who had since taken up the veil. In 1760, Valentine had the Chateau under go a major addition, creating the Pavilion d'Eau as well as a renovation of his personal study. With these two things finished, he would eventually move his official residence from the Chateau de Chaulnes, to Janvry. Premier Gentilhomme de la Manche In 1763 it was noted by many of the court that the Duc de Chaulnes had become increasingly close with the Monseigneur le Dauphin, Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere. After the controversy surrounding the Marquis de Belle-Ile ''and his subsequent departure from court, this relationship was said to continue growing as Valentine was constantly with the Dauphin, seeking to bring him comfort to relive his depressive state. During this period, Valentine continued his duties as a member of the household, as Gentilhomme de la Manche. After the death of the ''Marquis de Belle-Ile ''however, the Duc de Chaulnes'' was honored to take the position of the Premiere Gentilhomme de la Manche, which would serve to bring the Dauphin and Duc even closer. During one point along, Valentine is known to have said "Oh mon Apollon, mon amour, comme je m'inquiète pour toi chaque jour. Comme je t'aime tellement."(Oh my Apollo, my love, how I worry for you each day. How I love you so much.) This not only expressed his love, but also his worries as the Dauphin went through his highly depressive state, due to the loss of the Marquis de Belle-Ile. Return of the Duc de Mortemart In early June 1763, just before Grandelumiere was to go to war, the Duc de Mortemart, ''Louis-Alexandre, returned from his hiatus at court. Valentine felt conflicted due to his love for Alexandre but since the time he had gone, his life, and love, had become centered around the Dauphin and little else. He felt a weight on him as he hadn't before, unsure of how to deal with his emotions. '''The Scandals: Chatres and Illuminati' Chatres Scandal After she left her quasi-imprisonment at the abbey, the debauched Mademoiselle de Chartres ''reappeared at court before quickly vanishing again, under the weight of a crown warrant for her arrest. Soon after it was discovered that the ''Duc de Luynes and the new Crown Cardinal were actively aiding the Mademoiselle in hiding at one of the Duc's residences. The three were quickly arrested and faced charges of treason. Shortly after their arrests, the Duc and Mademoiselle faced trail, both formally charged with treason and the Mademoiselle also faced charges of heresy. The Mademoiselle fought her charges and was soon found guilty and sentenced to death. The Duc de Luynes however plead guilty and was sentenced to exile. Edouard Joseph-Leon then became the former Duc de Luynes, as he was stripped of his titles and left for Spain. It was then announced that the former Duc's son would take his titles and gains, this angered Valentine as he felt the son of a traitor should have no right to his inheritance. He immediately sent letters to the Keeper of Seals and directly to the Emperor, Louis XIV, to contest the inheritance. Outcome It wasn't long before Valentine heard a response from the Emperor, noting that he would issue an edict prior to the court's departure to Normandy for the war effort. Valentine was pleased and had planned to return to court prior to the announcement. He would finally be made the Duc de Luynes, ''a lifelong dream of his. '''The Illuminati' After the scandal of Chartres surfaced, another conspiracy and crime were founded before the court, that of the secret society known as the Illuminati. At this time, all societies such as this were outlawed by Imperial decree and therefore carried significant weight if found out. During his trial, the Marquis de Montespan ''confessed his knowledge and membership to this secret society and began confessing names in order to secure his own life. However, as he did not trust the Marquis to keep his own name out of it, Valentine stepped up during a moment of hesitation and gave the presiding inquisitor the remainder of the names. The court showed those who came forward mercy for the moment, but Valentine knew that could be short lived. As soon as the court went into recess, he retreated to his personal chateau, Janvry, and began writing letters. He sent three letters, one to the Emperor, begging his forgiveness and amnesty from charges, the second to his beloved, ''Monseigeur le Dauphin ''and the final to his close friend and confidant, ''Monseiur le Marquis de Louvois. The last two confided in those he held closest, his fear of the situation. He also provided the list of names of those involved with the Illuminati, should "the worst befall him." Outcome It only took a matter of days for the Emperor to write his reply, thanking Valentine for his service and granting him amnesty. The Emperor also wished for him to provide a full list of names, to which Valentine immediately complied with in his reply to the Emperor. He remained at Janvry for a few days after, waiting until called on, or until the court was ready to move to Normandy in preparing for the war, whichever came first. Unexpectedly however, Valentine fell ill during his time there. He refused for the court to be notified as he felt they had more pressing matters, even to the point he kept it out of all of his letters, and refused to notify his wife. Upon his return to court, he was noted to seem rejuvenated and rather joyous, as he was before. War of the British Succession In 1763 it was announced that the Empire would be going to war against the current crown of England in order to install a Catholic Jacobite rule to the throne. Many noble men rallied to the call of war, including the Monsieur le Prince, Duc de Lorraine and the Duc de Mortemart. Many wondered why Valentine did not answer this call, it was even the topic of court gossip sessions from time to time, even making his wife worried as to the approach him about it. However, Valentine had a different plan of service to the Empire during this pivotal time and immediately after the treaty with the Jacobites was announced, he contacted the Office of Foreign Affairs, namely the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Shortly after the war began in early June 1763, Valentine was made the Under-Secretary of State of Foreign Affairs. Death and Legacy Death In the late morning of July 10th, 1763, the Duc de Luynes, Auguste Valentine d'Albret de Luynes, fell unconscious during a public salon. He was taken into his chamber within Argenteuil, surrounded by the court, including his wife and the Dauphin. He was given last rites and within a few shorts hours, the room fell quiet as the Duc passed away. He was in his 27th year, and is succeeded by his wife, two living children and one unborn child. Legacy The Duc had spent years life, ensuring that he would have a sustainable legacy to behold. Despite still being quite young, he had quite a bit to show. Just before his death he had begun work on a new painting, which would forever go unfinished, this painting showed his wife, the Duchesse de Luynes, in place of Aphrodite, and was going to, based on sketches found in the Duc's study, show him as Adonis. In his journal he noted the following: "this painting shall show my wife the love that I share for her in this world, and I hope she shall cherish it always." It was also noted in his journal that he had plans for more paintings, one planned as a gift for his beloved the Monseigneur le Dauphin, but it would never be. In his place, his aide would ensure the finishing of the publishing one two of the Duc's manuscripts (see publications). Upon examination of his personal journals, it can be seen that the Duc had plans to create several more pieces and had several aspirations for his future at court, alas none would come to be. Personality and Appearance Personality Valentine was seen often as a very warm and charming individual. Despite this, he is slow to trust those around him, heeding caution over blind trust. Those who he did trust were well known to him and it was apparent who they were by the manner in which he interacted with them. When he found time away from the court, it was often spent painting or riding horses in the countryside. When it came to his family, it was noted that he was often a very doting husband and father when given the chance. He was a very pious man, taking to prayer and confession often. Appearance Valentine was a very handsome individual, with nice skin and a fair jawline. He stood at about 5 foot 7, about 5 inches taller than the average height at the time. His natural hair color was blond, with deep grey eyes that were remarked to shine when the light hit them. With the help of his outdoor activities, Valentine was able to maintain a relatively healthy stature, but sometimes gorged in court decadence. Fashion Auguste was known to spend vast amounts on his suits, loving to stand out among the court. He spent over a million livre when buying furs from one of the royal hunts. His suits varied in colors, but always followed his love for bright colors that stood out such as jade green and lavender. He always wore a white wig, opting for longer "tail" in the back, with colored feathers. He was often seen with rings adorning both hands. He was said to carry a scent which was a mixture of rose, vanilla, lemon and a hint of musk. Paintings, Writings and Musical Compositions 176Throughout his lifetime, both at court and away, Valentine kept up his hobby of painting and started writing, both music and regular literature. He painted and drew several scenes of the court and other scenery, some were sold and others kept as pieces to be hung in his own residences. Of his writings, only a few would ever go on to be published in his early life, while many more were kept private, not intended for the public eye. Upon his death, one painting, one book and one musical composition were made public. The book and composition were finished, while the painting remained only half finished. Paintings * Paradis en Hiver, ''1758: A painting of Le Chateau de Argenteuil in the fresh snow of winter * ''Saturn, 1759: ''A portrait depicting the Duc as Saturn * ''Miverva, 1760: ''A portrait depicting the Duchesse as Minerva * ''La Trois Grâces, ''1763: Painted as a gift for the ''Monseigneur le Dauphin, features The Three Graces, figures from Greek/Roman mythology * Our Love, ''Unfinished: An unfinished painting meant to depict the love between the Duc and Duchesse de Luynes '''Publications' * Capturing the Beauty of the Day, 1762: A book for artists on how to work at creating drawings or paintings based on everyday events. * The Love We Share, ''1763: A book depicting the love between two members of court, inexplicably shaped after the Duc's relationship with the Dauphin. '''Musical Compositions' * Unnamed composition, ''1757: A song composed on the harpsichord which remained unnamed * ''Oh mon Apollo, 1763: '' A song composed with a combination of harpsichord and singing, meant as a tribute of the Duc's love his the Dauphin. Issue * Isabeau Seraphine, Mademoiselle de Chaulnes (21st March 1759 - Present) * Louis Auguste Philippe, Prince de Grimberghen (15th June 1761 - Present) Titles, Styles, and Honours '''Titles and Styles' * 20th July 1735 - June 1763 Sa Grace, Monsieur le Duc de Chaulnes * June 1763 - July 1763 ''Sa Grace, Monsieur le Duc de Luynes'' = Category:18th Century Births Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Dukes Category:House d'Albert de Luynes